beauty_and_the_beast_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Opening/Granmamare's Story Begins
Beauty and the Beast Parodies Studios Present.... Beauty and the Mouse King: The Enchanted Christmas (Near a familiar enchanted castle at the evening, the good villagers were heading to the castle, crossing over the bridge while using the torches to light their way, all singing together) Good villagers: Deck the halls with boughs of holly Fa la la la la, la la la la 'Tis the season to be jolly Fa la la la la, la la la la (In the hallway, a familiar young girl laughed as she used a long scarf, with Pluto chasing after her playfully as he barked and Ponyo chuckled) Good villagers' voices: Don, we now our gay apparel Fa la la la la, la la la la Troll the ancient Yuletide carol Fa la la la la, la la la la (The girl stopped near the steps, looking amazed at the crowd gathering in the castle before Pluto rejoined her) Ponyo: (Amazed) Whoa.... (She came down, using the stair rail to slide down before Mickey caught her with Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Clarabelle standing next to him) Mickey: (Chuckles) Gotcha. Goofy: Look at you. Minnie: Starting to grow up like Granmamare over there. Ponyo: Thanks, guys. (The dog came down afterward as a familiar tan-skinned man and his black wife were putting the holly on the table) Naveen: Deck the halls with boughs of holly (He chuckled as he looked behind) Naveen: (Chuckling) There must be much, much more holly! Tiana: And so much joy! (Three familiar boys began to follow them with some food as they grinned a bit) Double D: 'Tis the season to be.... (Just then, Eddy noticed a holly on some of the food before plucking it off, looking disgusted) Eddy: (Frowns) Aw, what's this? Naveen, there's too much holly! (Just then, Ponyo ran passed them as they yelped, almost dropping the food before frowning) Double D: Whoa! Slow down, Ponyo! You'll trip people! Ed: Be careful! (All while someone new was decorating the tree with a Christmas Angel. She was a gray and white furred cat with a pink nose and brown eyes. Her name was Rita. Next to her is a brown, dark brown, and white furred dog with a black nose. He is Runt) Rita: Don, we now our gay apparel.... (Just then, she shook her head as she climbed down, passing by the decorations of ornaments which looked similar to their former animal selves) Rita: Oh, this is just too silly. Please, no more mistletoe. Runt: Relax, Rita. Rita: (Giggling) I know, Runt. (All while two familiar parents were fixing up the chair while Granmamare hummed) Granmamare: Di, di, di, di, di, di, di, di.... (At that moment, she and Fujimoto noticed Ponyo chuckling as she came out of the pile of present boxes, looking happily as she picked one up) Fujimoto: (Chuckling) Ponyo, get away from those presents! (She rushed over to her parents near the chair along with where Naveen, Tiana, the Eds, Hiram, Utonium, and Pluto were, with the dog barking a bit happily) Ponyo: Mom, Dad, I found one for me. Do you think I can open this one? Fujimoto: Well, just one. Granmamare: Go ahead. Ponyo: (Grins) Oh boy! Oh boy! (She began to open the present up a bit while Pluto played with the paper scattered on the ground) Tiana: It's good to see her having a proper Christmas, not like last year, that is. Double D: (Nods) Yes, this is much more agreeable. Granmamare: Well, I thought last year was quiet nice. Fujimoto: It was true, despite the setback. And of course, the pain of going through all of that. Daisy: (Shakes her head) Fujimoto, please.... Eddy: (Grins) Well, I suppose I did manage to save Christmas. Naveen: (Shocked) You?! Tiana: Not this again, both of you! Eddy: (Ignoring Tiana) Yes me. If not for my skills and decisive leader ship, all would have been lost. Double D: (Glares) Leadership? Ha! You could not lead a horse to water! Eddy: What are you talking about? It was all my idea. Ed: Stop fighting, guys! (The others only sighed while Ponyo pulled out what appeared to be a pair of socks, looking disappointed) Naveen: (Ignoring Ed) Your idea? Everyone knows it was mine! Fujimoto: Geez, calm down, okay?! Granmamare: How many times are we going to have to go over this story? Ponyo: (Excitedly) Story? Naveen: Until someone gets his facts straight. Ponyo: (To Granmamare) Why don't you tell it, Mom? Hiram: She has a point. Utonium: It would do us good if we all listened. Eddy: Well.... Good idea. Granmamare: Well, I don't know... Fujimoto: Come on, Granmamare. Naveen: Yes, surely you recall how I saved Christmas? Eddy: (Annoyed) Uh, uh, uh, no leading the witness. Ed: Guys! Double D: No fighting! Where's the spirit?! (Worried) Don't ruin it for everyone. Tiana: So, come on, Granmamare. Tell us. (Granmamare pondered a bit before the woman smiled) Granmamare: Oh, all right. (The woman picked up her daughter before they with Fujimoto sat down together) Tiana: Now we will hear what really happened.... Naveen: Hopefully. Ponyo: (Grins) Oh, I know I'm gonna love this! (Everyone gathered around as Granmamare began speaking) Granmamare: Well, lets see. Olivia, Marina, and their group, terrified by the Mouse King's anger, ran away from the castle, despite Hubie's pleads. Straight into a pack of Wolfos. But Hubie and the Mouse King saved them all quickly. After that, they began to be friends. Naveen: (Grins) Ah, and that's where Tiana and I came in. (Then everything faded into a form of a flashback) Coming up: The servants, with Olivia's group's help, work to bring Olivia and the Mouse King and Hubie and Marina together via ice-skating. At the same time, Dr. Facilier uses deceit to convince Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina to help him break the two couples up by making a fake deal by promising them a solo with him and Popple's future maestro dream job via a certain song involving voodoo magic. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies